Steven Universe Gemling Lapidot Fanfic PART TWO AVENPPHIRE
by CookieCatLGBTQTYPER
Summary: Aventurine and Purple Sapphire want to tie up the knot, but will Jasper and Moonstone finally break free of there pains of the past and tell each other how they feel? It's up to Rose to help heal them, while Purple Sapphire is holding a secret from Aventurine that will change there lives forever. Jade soon finds out she has special powers.
1. Chapter 1

Author: What's up my amazing readers! Here is Chapter One for AVENPPHIRE Part two! Enjoy!

Chapter One, The Answer

"Sapphire, will you ma-

Author: Hold up hold up just a millisecond. This sounds like Ruby proposing let's change it u[ a little bit…

Chapter One, Ocean Breeze

"My Adorable and beautiful and cutest and kindest and best clarity of them all, will you do the honors of… *pulls out golden ring* Being my wife?" asked Aventurine. "Of course Av!" said Purple Sapphire. "Yes! Thanks for not "bacon" my heart." said Aventurine. "I wouldn't if I "fried" you goober," said Sapphire. Aventurine put the ring on Purple Sapphire and picked her up, "I've been waiting to ask you this whole week." said Aventurine kissing her. Sapphire heated up, "Stop making me blush!" said Purple Sapphire. Then out of the water, a huge corrupted gem came and roared at Aventurine. "I thought I took care of you twenty years ago." said Aventurine, "You were that powerful at the age nine?" said Purple Sapphire. "I was a crazy child ok!" said Aventurine smashing the tall corrupted gem with a wave. She quickly bubbled it and sent it back to the barn, "Wow, what a way to ask someone to marry them." said Purple Sapphire. They both started laughing, then they heard footsteps coming towards them. "Oh hey Jasper!" said Purple Sapphire. "Congrats, sorry I accidentally pooped the gems bubble while helping Moonstone then it ran to the ocean. I was looking for it everywhere, looks like you have everything under control," said Jasper. "Yep*foresees a horrible future*!" "Totally! *remembers her sister Jade it probably going to pop the bubble*" They quickly started running in the same direction, "Sorry Jasper gotta go!" said Purple Sapphire. Jasper tilted her head in confusement, "Ok…" They quickly made it to the barn to see Jade about to pop the- "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" said Aventurine. "... *POKE* *POKE*" Purple Sapphire grabbed the bubble and teleported it to the temple. "*sigh* Jade you could have released a gem (again).." said Purple Sapphire. "Hey what's that golden thingy on your right-hand 4th finger?" asked Jade. That question echoed through the whole barn, Lapis and Peridot got up from the couch. "What?" asked Lapis, "She has a ring!" said Jade, Purple Sapphire didn't know what to do and looked up to Aventurine. "Oh yeah, that! I- We were just about to tell you guys about this. *nervously laughs*" said Aventurine. Lapis flew down and stared down at Purple Sapphire, "Well," said Lapis. Lapis opened her arms and hugged her daughter and Purple Sapphire, "I'm happy for you two." said Lapis. Aventurine sighed with relief, "And so am I. I'm very happy that you two picked each other." said Peridot. "Eww who started hugging? (clods)" said, Jade.

Author: Jade is more of Peridot and not a lot of Lapis, Aventurine is more like Lapis and a little of the good side of Peridot.

Aventurine rolled her eyes and grabbed Jade and put her in the hug pile, "No! I refuse to do this human ritual!" said Jade squirming to get free.

Author: So yep this is the First Chapter, *poor Jade* Aventurine thought her moms wouldn't take it so well but… Let's see how Garnet takes this in chapter two.

Purple Sapphire: Dear Diamonds! She has future vision so she probably knows what is going to happen oh this is so bad this is going to be a disaster I don't know if-

Aventurine: Woah Woah Woah, Saphy chilleo. I think she is going to take like a normal gem.

Purple Sapphire: She is a fusion Aventurine.

Aventurine: Maybe we should take them one on one? I don't know we will figure this out.

Purple Sapphire: *sigh* (Stress isn't good for me, not for her either) I hope.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3,

Chapter Two, Telling the other two, (or should I say one)

Purple Sapphire hid her hands behind her while Aventurine's hands were shaking, they both sat down and right in front of them… Was Garnet. "Hey mom," said Purple Sapphire, Garnet started to groan and then unfused. "What's wrong?" asked Ruby, "Nothing just something exciting but I don't want to ruin it for you!" said Sapphire. "*facepalm* Mom please calm down," said Purple Sapphire, Aventurine then stood up. "So you know me and Purple Sapphire have been dating for about five years now?" said Aventurine, Ruby raised her eyebrow. Sapphire sat still saying nothing, "Well, she proposed to me!" said Purple Sapphire showing the ring, Ruby started to burn the couch. "This is amazing!" said Ruby giving Aventurine a hug, "Please Miss Ruby you're going to give me a sixty-degree burn!" said Aventurine starting to turn red. Ruby let go to see Aventurine had a full sunburn all over her body. "Are you ok-" Purple Sapphire was about to touch her- "Don't touch me!" said Aventurine. "Here maybe this will help," said Sapphire putting some ice on her, Aventurine froze up. "Maybe we should use Garnet for this situation?" said Purple Sapphire trying to use her fire powers to melt her down. "I think that would be the right thing to do," said Sapphire. "Ya think!?" thought Purple Sapphire rolling her eyes.

Chapter Three, Just the luck and the bitter ones

Purple Sapphire and Aventurine looked at some wedding plans for them. "What do you think of using daffodils or sunflowers for the flower person?" asked Aventurine. "I think that's a good idea. What should I wear? Maybe something original?" asked Purple Sapphire. "Well I am going to wear a tux, maybe you try this," said Aventurine pulling out a blue dress. "That?" asked Purple Sapphire. "Yeah, I just have a feeling." said Aventurine, "... Is it because it is my favorite color?" asked Purple Sapphire. "Pff of course not!" said Aventurine with a little wink, Purple Sapphire rolled her eyes and went into the dressing room. Aventurine waited outside, Purple Sapphire came out slowly. Aventurine closed her eyes, "How is it?" asked Aventurine. "It looks nice, I think this is a good idea," said Purple Sapphire. "Can I take a little peek?" asked Aventurine. "No it's bad luck to see me in my dress you goober!" said Purple Sapphire. Then a woman walked in, "Oh you look nice in the dress, who is the special man?" asked the Woman. "Oh he is actually a she," said Purple Sapphire pointing to Aventurine with her eyes closed. "You're marrying a woman? That is disgusting! The woman is made to be with men! You should be marrying men!" said the Woman. "Excuse me? I don't think this is your choice in the matter. And might I ask how does this affect you?" asked Aventurine opening her eyes but putting one hand on the right to not see Purple Sapphire. "It's just not civil!" said the woman. "Well keep your harsh comments to yourself, if you don't have anything nice to say then just go," said Aventurine. The woman scoffed and walked away, Aventurine sighed. "(I'm so lucky to have a gem that isn't like this)" thought Aventurine to herself. Then the woman came back with a newspaper and slapped Aventurine with it across the face. Aventurine grabbed the woman's hand, "And I thought humans were civil, listen I don't want to fight you. I would probably take you down in about less than a minute. What you are asking for is painful and truthfully I don't think that's the best way to go. So just let us go in peace or instead get pinned or thrown down by someone who fights and destroys every single day." said Aventurine. The Woman took a big gulp and nodded, "Good, thank you for your hospitality." said Aventurine letting go of the woman's hand. The woman speed walked away mumbling words the author doesn't want to say because the person is gay itself. "Wow, I foresaw you doing something worse," said Purple Sapphire. "You are part Ruby so you could see different appearances," said Aventurine. Purple Sapphire was back in her normal shirt and short pants. Aventurine turned around, "So you made up your mind?" asked Aventurine. "I think I like the blue one," said Purple Sapphire. "Cooleo, alright let's go my clarity," said Aventurine picking up Purple Sapphire. "Aventurine we're in public!" said Purple Sapphire. "Yes and? I don't think anyone is going to come at us with a newspaper after that woman's rampage," said Aventurine. Purple Sapphire laughed, "And you're also short as hell." said Aventurine. "Says the one who has a giraffe neck like Yellow Diamond," said Purple Sapphire. "You little jerk come're," said Aventurine kissing Purple Sapphire.

Jade looked at the toaster, "I still think the toaster can be used as a weapon in many ways." said Jade. "It is a toaster. Nothing else." said Lapis, "... A toaster can define many things." said Jade. Lapis smiled and rolled her eyes. Aventurine came home, "Hey guys-" "Aventurine convince mom that a toaster is a weapon!" said Jade. "Whaa? Um, did it burn you or something?" asked Aventurine. "Peridot is out on a mission with the others and she told Jade to look for something that is a weapon," said Lapis. "Yep that's mom, well the toaster would have to be broken first," said Aventurine. "Don't give her any ideas." said Lapis, "Don't worry! *whispers to Jade* I will buy you a toaster for you to tamper with only if you will act well on our wedding day." said Aventurine. "Oh yes! I promise!" said Jade. Lapis raised her eyebrow but then went back to work. Aventurine patted Jade on the head. "Well I got a tuxedo, do you want to take a look at it mom?" asked Aventurine. "Hmm, sure. Why not?" said Lapis. Aventurine changed in the bathroom and came out, "Ta-da!" said Aventurine. Lapis started crying, "Mom? You ok? Was it something I did? Is it the texture?" asked Aventurine. "No you just look adorable," said Lapis, "Aww mom," Aventurine hugged Lapis.

Author: Aww Lapis is soft. Well here is chapters two and three. The next one is going to be a serious one so it might take a day or two. And I just got the most funniest Q and A that I must share

Random Ask: How do you feel about your Glorious Mother F*cking Diamond!

Moonstone: A waste of Galactical-resources

Aventurine: What an absolute B*tch

Lar's: White Out!

Purple Sapphire: She was going to hurt Aventurine, no thank you.

Lapis: She decided to create mirrors so... F- her.

Peridot: Clod xd.

Yellow Diamond: *inhales* I have been dealing with Blue's emotional soggy crap for thousand's of years. How do you think I feel?

Blue Diamond: She is... Harsh.

Pearl: ... I can't answer this...

Ruby: I'm gonna kick her-

Sapphire: ...

Garnet: ... Single and has definite wrinkles.

Rose: She is blinder than the lunar eclipse so... She's old and has a makeup of a sun goddess.


	3. Chapter 4,

Chapter Four, Wedding Day and Surprise

Aventurine woke up to her alarm, "Good, right on time." said Aventurine. "Dogpile!" yelled Jade hopping on Aventurine. "Well that was a good morning." said Aventurine, "Today's the day! I finally get a sister-in-law!" said Jade. "Yep, you have been waiting for this moment haven't you?" said Aventurine. "Um yeah! Now come on let's get you ready!" said Jade, "(she is such a clod)" thought Aventurine. Aventurine got downstairs to her two moms, "Excited for today?" asked Peridot. "Nervouscited." said Aventurine, "You'll do great," said Lapis. "Yep, (You're just waiting for me to move out)," said Aventurine. After a couple of hours, Aventurine got ready and dressed for her big day. Sapphire went over to Aventurine, "You look nice." said Sapphire. "Sounds like something Purple Sapphire would say," said Aventurine with a smile. "I know, she will be saying that when she sees you," said Sapphire. "Well at least I was right." said Aventurine, "Well come on then, we have to get into our places," said Sapphire. "Oh right!" said Aventurine, Aventurine got in her place at the altar. Purple Sapphire was with Ruby in the house, "Are you sure I can do this?" asked Purple Sapphire. "I know you can do this Saphy," said Ruby. Purple Sapphire took a deep breathe, "Ok, I can do this." said Purple Sapphire. Ruby smiled, then Rose started playing the guitar. Purple Sapphire held her mom's hand and walked outside, Aventurine looked up to see Purple Sapphire, Aventurine's water wings almost came out but quickly went back in. Purple Sapphire walked down leaving little glass pieces on the floor. Then the two lovers got to look at each other, "You look nice." said Purple Sapphire. "Not as beautiful as you," said Aventurine. Pearl cleared her throat, "So, humans, gems, we are here for these two

Author: Blah blah blah blah let's get to the good stuff!

"Aventurine?" She looked up, "Do you take this gem as your wife?" asked Pearl. "Yes, Yes I do," said Aventurine. "And Purple Sapphire-" "Yes" "You didn't let me finish," said Pearl. "I'm just excited."

Author: What a coincidence!

"Well by the State of whatever this earth is I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the gem," said Pearl. Aventurine bent over, and kissed Purple Sapphire, everyone started clapping and whistling. Moonstone and Jasper looked at each other than look back blushing. Garnet was giving them a thumbs up, Lapis and Peridot were clapping. Jade was yelling clod, "Well what are we waiting for let's celebrate!" said Rose. Everyone went to the dance floor and started dancing, Purple Sapphire got her flowers and threw it up in the air. No one saw it until after two minutes Jasper caught the flowers. "Hmph, I wonder." thought Rose. Aventurine and Purple Sapphire were with the others talking to the other humans. Bismuth went to Rose, "Hey um… Something happened in the temple you should check out." said Bismuth. Rose looked at Bismuth, "What happened?" asked Rose. Bismuth pulled Rose over to the house, "One of White Diamond's gem pieces is missing." said Bismuth. "What?! How?" asked Rose. "I don't know, you told me to keep an eye on it but then something knocked me out. I got some fabric of the figure's cloth," said Bismuth giving Rose the piece of the cloth. Rose examined it, it was blue cloth and white color. "This belongs to an Agate, and I think it's White Diamond's Agate," said Rose. She put it in her pocket, "Let's go back to the wedding, we shouldn't worry about this right now." said Rose. "I'll stay here, I have a bad feeling about this," said Bismuth.


	4. Chapter 4, part two

Chapter Four part two,

Jasper looked outside, Moonstone sat next to her. "So… I want to talk about what happened at the wedding," said Moonstone. "You know nothing about love do you?" asked Jasper. "I!- I'm working on it. Listen I don't know what that was, the blushing I couldn't control it!" said Moonstone. Jasper started laughing, "You're so predictable." said Jasper. "Hmph, can you show me what love is?" asked Moonstone. Jasper looked at Moonstone in confusement, "I'm sorry I'm sorry! I thought if I ask- I should just go." said Moonstone, she got up and walked away. Jasper looked down, "I want to, I just am afraid to." said Jasper.

Aventurine got her grid out to check if her calculations were correct. "What are you doing?" asked Jade. "Building a house," said Aventurine. "Oooo, Can I help?" asked Jade. "Sure, I got some stuff in the truck that you can get," said Aventurine. Jade walked over to the truck to see what she can get. She picked up the wood, she came over and tripped over the rock. Aventurine looked over and quickly caught her. "Woah! You ok there little dude?" asked Aventurine, then she noticed that the wood pieces were in the air. "What?" said Aventurine. Jade opened her eyes, the wood fell down and hit Aventurine's head. "Ow!" "Sorry, are you ok?" asked Jade. "Did you do that?" asked Aventurine. Jade nodded, "Oh my god… You have Telekinesis!" said Aventurine. "Teleka what now?" asked Jade. "Telekinesis, it is the power to lift up things, looks like you have a strong power Jade," said Aventurine. Jade smiled, "Well let's finish building this cloddy house!" said Jade. Aventurine picked up the wood, "You're too cute buddy." said Aventurine.


	5. Chapter 5,

Chapter Five,

Aventurine covered Purple Sapphire's eye, "Ok you ready to look?" asked Aventurine. "Ready as I'll ever be," said Purple Sapphire. Aventurine uncovered Sapphire's eye. She gasped, "Surprise! I built you a beach house!" said Aventurine. Sapphire gasped, "You did this for me?" said Purple Sapphire. "For the both of us Saphy, And Jade might come over sometimes to annoy us," said Aventurine. "This is amazing!" said Purple Sapphire jumping on Aventurine, they fell on the sand. They kissed each other,

"Is this a dog pile?" asked Jade.

Purple Sapphire laid down with Aventurine, the alarm went off. Aventurine was the first one to get up, "Morning babe." said Aventurine. "Mmm." Purple Sapphire covered herself with the covers. "Oh come on Saphy," said Aventurine poking her, the Purple Sapphire felt a rise in her stomach. She raced to the bathroom and threw up, "? You ok there?" asked Aventurine. "I am throwing up... Obsidian?!" thought Sapphire. Aventurine walked over to Purple Sapphire, "Is that Obsidian and Water!?" asked Aventurine. "Oh my god, I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant!? IM PREGNANT! I'm due in four months and one week." thought Purple Sapphire using her future vision. "Um.. Earth to Saphy," said Aventurine snapping her fingers at Purple Sapphire. "Sorry I just… Nevermind," said Purple Sapphire. "Ok… How are we going to clean this up?" asked Aventurine. Purple Sapphire looked at the rocks and water all over the floor. "Ummm… Is it your turn this week to clean the house?" asked Purple Sapphire with a nervous smile, "This is not how it works-" "OK thanks for doing it for me babe! I gotta go!" said Purple Sapphire running through the door. "... Ok then," said Aventurine, she looked back at the mess. "... I need Jade for this," said Aventurine.

Purple Sapphire opened the door to Rose's house, "Hey guys! Where is Mom?" asked Purple Sapphire. "Which one? One is in the temple, you need them?" asked Moonstone. "Yep and ASAP.," said Purple Sapphire. Garnet came out of the temple, "Mom! Unfuse quickly!" said Purple Sapphire. "Is this an emergency?" asked Garnet, Purple Sapphire whispered something in her mom's ear. "What-" Garnet unfused, "You're what!?" said Ruby. "I'm very happy for you Saph!" said Sapphire. "So this means… We are going to be the third generation!" said Ruby. "This means you guys are going to be grandparents," said Purple Sapphire. "... What are grandparents?" asked Sapphire.

._. "You don't know what grandparents are?" said Purple Sapphire. "Isn't it a humans thingy?" said Ruby. "Yeah but it is kinda a gem thingy too," said Purple Sapphire. P

Purple Sapphire went back to her house, "So what were you doing? You just left off without telling me anything except-" "Just look at this." said Purple Sapphire giving Aventurine a positive pregnancy test. She looked at it for a minute. "Um… What is this?" asked Aventurine. "It's a pregnancy test!" said Purple Sapphire with excitement. Aventurine FINALLY understood what she meant, "No f-ing way… You're… Oh my gems this is exciting Saphy!" said Aventurine. "I didn't know how to tell you so I had to use Rose's computer and search up some ideas," said Purple Sapphire. "How did you find out so soon?" asked Aventurine, "... Av, my love, we have been married for a year and were dating for five years. You should know I am a Sapphire." said Purple Sapphire. "Oh right!... Well, I can't wait to tell the others, Jade will be happy to hear the news. And hey," Aventurine put her hand through Sapphire's hair. "We are in this together always," said Aventurine. "Yeah," said Purple Sapphire kissing her. It felt like the moment lasted forever.

Author: Aww, Well I hope you guys are enjoying so far! And May I have some Q and A's pwease?


	6. Chapter 6, Cliffhanger

Chapter Six,

Purple Sapphire looked around the house, "What's wrong Saph?" said Aventurine. "I'm just thinking, should we start getting stuff so we are prepared for this." said Purple Sapphire putting her hands on her stomach. "Hmm, your right. Peridot has some stuff that she wanted to give us for the baby," said Aventurine. Purple Sapphire sat down, "Maybe we should look into that." said Purple Sapphire. Aventurine nodded and looked at her computer and got some stuff for the baby. She then looked back over to her wife to see her talking to her belly. She smiled, "How is she?" asked Aventurine. "Fine, she wants you to stop worrying about me." said Purple Sapphire. "Ha, very funny. You can never worry too much." said Aventurine. "... You know, before we started dating. Ruby had such a horrible time with other boys trying to ask me out. Every time at school they would just ask, Hey want to be my date? And I always said. I already have a soul mate, and Ruby came running over and *sniff* talks to all of the boys *starts crying*." Aventurine was very confused, "... This wasn't a sad story." said Aventurine, ""Oh right hormones." said Aventurine. Aventurine picked her up and brought her to there bedroom. "Alright now, everything is ok." said Aventurine laying her down, she joined right beside her.

Moonstone looked out at the window, Rose sat next to her. "Hey why you over here?" asked Rose. "i have been feeling weird." said Moonstone. "Hmm I see. Care to talk about it?" asked Rose. "Well, I felt something for that Jasper and now I can't seem to get it out of my system." said Moonstone. "You know, Jasper has been telling me the same thing." said Rose. Moonstone turned to her. "Really?" "...Really." "What did she say?" asked Moonstone. "That's not my part to tell. All I can say is your in love." said Rose. "What is love? I keep on hearing it everywhere! What is that?!" said Moonstone. Rose started laughing, "Well, Love is when you care about someone and you want to be with them. Like Ruby and Sapphire for example, they care for each other and would do anything for each other. That's love, and you get this thumping in your chest and you blush and your thoughts go crazy!" said Rose. Moonstone looked shocked, "But, in all of that, there is some fights in love too. Which could lead to serious hurtful incidents, like Malachite." said Rose. "I think I get it," said Moonstone standing up, "I will be right back." said Moonstone. She went outside, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Author: You have commited and error in the surver. **Please get help**

Moonstone walked back in, "You ok?" asked Rose. "Totally, I just figured out what I had to do," said Moonstone going to the telepad. "What?" said Rose. "I have to go tell Jasper something, but I am half and half sure I have the courage to do so. So I just yelled out to get stuff out of my system and I will be right back," said Moonstone. Rose tilted her head as she saw her teleport to Rose's garden. Moonstone found Jasper at the fountain, "Dear Gems! My chest is hurting so badly!" thought Moonstone. Jasper turned around, "What are you doing here? (Oh my god, she looks so adorable)." said Jasper. "I… (Get yourself together Moonstone! If you shatter a Diamond you can do this!) I… You're huge!" Moonstone's face turned red. "What the f*ck did you say!? What the hell was that?! Diamonds strike me dead! This is it you piece of sh*t and you ruined it!" thought Moonstone. "... (I'm what? Why is she looking down weirdly? Come on Jasper think of something attractive!) Um… You're Flexible!" said Jasper, now they both had it coming. "Jasper what the f*ck was that!? F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck!" thought Jasper. "... I can't even do a full split Jasper," said Moonstone. "OH YEAH I WAS JUST SAYING YOUR MIND IS VERY FLEXIBLE HA HA… Ha… ha…" "Ok, Jasper. It seems we are not going nowhere so I am going to take the first step," said Moonstone grabbed Jasper's hand, Moonstone stood and Jasper's feet to get a bit taller and she kissed Jasper on the lips. Jasper's eyes widened, "You… Kissed me?" said Jasper. "...Yes?" said Moonstone. "Moonstone, I don't understand… We should have.. Fused," said Jasper. Moonstone looked down, "I… Can't fuse. It's a Moonstone genetic thing. Moonstones are already fused with many gems and they form into a Moonstone." said Moonstone. "So, you can unfuse?" asked Jasper, "No, I was created by White Diamond. She didn't use fusion to make me. Instead, she infused newly created gems that didn't know anything. And she created what is now me. I had to kill so many other gems because of White Diamonds commands. To think I had to use the breaking point..." said Moonstone. "... I'm sorry, It must have been hard for you. I know what it feels to be in a pit of sorrow." said Jasper. Moonstone looked at Jasper with tears in her eyes, she hugged Jasper. Jasper looked down to see Moonstone relaxed with her, "You're really short you know that?" Said Jasper. "Oh shut up! I could take you down in a battle," said Moonstone laughing, Jasper picked up Moonstone. "Still think you can?" asked Jasper. "Maybe.." said Moonstone blushing. Then they heard something in the thorn bushes, Jasper looked to see what it was. Then, a black figure came out of the shadows and stabbed Jasper on the shoulder. "Agh!" Yelled Jasper. Moonstone pulled out her sword and ran over to the figure and striked it. The figure got down to the ground, Jasper got up but was in pain. Moonstone went over to the figure and ripped off the cloak that was on the mysterious figure. "You!" said Moonstone, the gem smiled and then threw a gas bomb and went away. After the smoke cleared Moonstone got Jasper, "We have to get out of here." said Moonstone. "Where did she go?" asked Jasper. "I don't know but we have to tell the others."

Author: Well this afternoon went well to GREAT. Hope you guys like this cliffhanger, and remember to stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven, the meeting

Rose got everyone in for the meeting, "So, due to this meeting with the gem, I think it is a good idea if we do a search party." said Rose. Rose pulled down the map of the galaxy, "Purple Sapphire should stay here with someone while the search party goes on. If anything could harm her she should stay here, Aventurine we need you to team up with Garnet and Amethyst and go to the moonbase." said Rose. "I'll stay here to keep an eye on Purple Sapphire," said Moonstone. "Ok, Jasper you stay with me. And Pearl we need you to check the Temple rooms." said Rose. "Got it." said Pearl. "Alright, Peridot and Lapis. You guys will check around Beach City to see if there are any sights of the gem." said Rose. Lapis and Peridot nodded, "And Jade… You can decide where you want to stay, you can stay with Purple Sapphire or your parents." said Rose. Jade grabbed Purple Sapphire's hand, "Ok, alright Crystal Gems let's break." said Rose. Everyone walked in different directions, Purple Sapphire looked at Jade. "I don't know why you would pick me out of your parents. THere is nothing to do here." said Purple Sapphire. "Well, I kinda missed you when you moved into the beach house. We haven't spent a lot of time together since, and we were kinda really good friends before you went with Aventurine." said Jade. "You missed me?" asked Purple Sapphire, "Well of course! You were my first… Friend." said Jade. "Well, I have missed you too little Jadey." said Purple Sapphire hugging her. "You remember my nickname when I was a toddler? Little Jadey was about 7 years ago. And I'm taller!" said Jade. Purple Sapphire smiled, then she felt a cramp. Purple Sapphire sat down, "Jade could you get me the heating pad in the draw?" asked Purple Sapphire. Jade looked up to the draw. It was the highest thing of course. Jade closed her eyes, the cabinet opened and the box fell on Jade. "Bah!" yelled Jade, the box fell on her very hard. Moonstone came over, "Hey are you ok?" asked Moonstone lifting up the box, Moonstone gasped. "Your Gem.." said Moonstone. "What about it?" said Jade. "It's cracked…" said Moonstone. "What?!" said Jade. Moonstone covered her mouth, "Is everything ok over there?" asked Purple Sapphire. "Yeah yeah, we're ok! *looks to Jade* Try not to yell?!" whispered Moonstone. "Llew I t'nac pelh ti," said Jade. "Oh great now your voice is messed up. Just stay here." said Moonstone getting the box, she covered Jade with a blanket. She gave the heating pad to Purple Sapphire, "Thanks… Where is Jade?" asked Purple Sapphire. "Well…" Purple Sapphire raised her eyebrow, "Where is Jade?" she asked again. "She is… Bathrooming!" said Moonstone. "That isn't a word." said Purple Sapphire. "Well something happened to her and she needs some assistance from me and she is… Not in the right state?" said Moonstone. Jade then was behind her in the blanket. "Ew deen ot esor nedrag!" said Jade. "what… Did... You do?" asked Purple Sapphire. "A box fell on her." said Moonstone. "You have to take her to the fountain then!" said Purple Sapphire. "I don't know if you will be ok here by yourself." said Moonstone. "Seriously? I am only two months I think I can take care of myself." said Purple Sapphire. "Ok, if anything happens crush this." Moonstone gave Purple Sapphire a rock, "What?" "Just trust me." said Moonstone. Moonstone picked up Jade and to her to the fountain.

Aventurine looked at the computers to see if there was any damage in the server that someone could have made. "Dammit, nothing is on here." said Aventurine trying to hack the server. "Isn't that good?" asked Amethyst. "No, it means someone drained all of the information of the War. But how?" said Aventurine. Amethyst kept looking around for clues, Garnet was next to Aventurine. "How is she?" asked Garnet. "Who?" asked Aventurine clicking fast through the data. "Purple Sapphire, is she feeling ok?" asked Garnet. "Yes, but I have to ask you something. Was it Garnet who had her or Sapphire?" asked Aventurine. "Why do you need to know this?" said Garnet. "Research, I just need to know." said Aventurine, her hands got off the computer. "Garnet, *takes her visor off* I need this to know this if this is life or death situation circumstances." said Aventurine. "It was Garnet." said Garnet, "Thank you." said Aventurine writing it down in her journal. "Why? Why do you need this research?" asked Garnet, "Emergencies. Crap the system is hacked," said AVenturine looking at the computer. Aventurine unhacked the server to see who was contacting in this radius. "Wait… This signal is coming from… The Temple, (Jade, Sapphire,...) We have to go!" said Aventurine. Amethyst got up from her nap, "The gem could be anywhere in there!" said Aventurine. "You're right." said Garnet.

Purple Sapphire heard noises coming from the other room. "Hello?" said Purple Sapphire, "Strange… They left you all along in the dark." said a voice. Purple Sapphire got up, "Now now, don't get so stressed. It isn't good for the baby." said the voice coming nearer. A figure with the cloak was now in sight. Purple Sapphire put her hands in her stomach, "(Don't worry don't worry, you're going to be safe.) Who are you?" asked Purple Sapphire. "Oh, I'm flattered by you not knowing. It must mean I have good hiding skills." said the cloaked figure. She took off her cloak, "White Pearl?!" said Purple Sapphire. "What made you guess? Was it the eye-" Jade came running out and so did Moonstone. They pulled out there weapons, White Pearl pulled out her weapon. With a little stroke, Moonstone and Jade poofed, Purple Sapphire, gasped. "Ha, I good gems for my collection." said White Pearl picking up the gems and putting then in a bag. "I don't understand… Why are you doing this? You aren't yourself can't you see that?!" said Purple Sapphire. "Well, White Diamond made more powerful." said White Pearl. Aventurine bursted through the door, "White Pearl!" yelled Aventurine. "Ta ta…" said White Pearl teleporting away. Aventurine went over to Purple Sapphire, "Are you ok?" asked Aventurine. "Yes, are you ok?" asked Purple Sapphire. "Yes, I am now knowing you and the baby are safe." said Aventurine holding Purple Sapphire close. "Where are Moonstone and Jade?" asked Garnet, "She took their gems!" said Purple Sapphire. Aventurine's heart stopped beating, "Jade…" said Aventurine. "Aventurine, I'm so sorry-" "I'm fine, *sniff* We are going to find them." said Aventurine.

After the search party, Lapis and Peridot found out. "They took Jade." said Lapis, "We're going to find them. I won't let a single breath go away without work." Said Aventurine. "Do you have any calculations?" asked Peridot trying to not cry. "Yeah, the next one is Homeworld. We will get her this time." said Aventurine.

Author: Sup my dudes! It's Q and A time!

Q: Were are the gems on your OC characters?

Author: Here Ya go!

\- Aventurine, has a gem on her forehead like Peridot

-Purple Sapphire, on her right hand

-Jade, on her chest *like Blue Diamond*

-Moonstone, on her back

\- ?Mystery Character? on her stomach

\- ?Another Mystery Character? Left eye


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven,

"It's been two months now, we have been looking for Jade and Moonstone. It feels like years past, Purple Sapphire is due any time now. I can't sleep, eat, I will not rest until I find her." thought Aventurine. "Hey," said Purple Sapphire, Aventurine turned around. "You look very stressed, come here," said Purple Sapphire. Aventurine sighed and joined Purple Sapphire on the bed, "I want you to feel her, you haven't ever since Jade…" Aventurine looked down, "I'm just afraid," said Aventurine. "We all are," said Purple Sapphire, Aventurine looked at Sapphire. She placed her hand on her stomach, Purple Sapphire laughed. "What did I do something bad?!" said Aventurine. "No, she is just kicking a lot, I think she missed her mommy," said Purple Sapphire. Aventurine smiled, "Wait…" Aventurine's face went to worry. "Geodes don't kick," said Aventurine. "Sh*t." said Purple Sapphire, "The geode bursted?!" "It's ok Aventurine this means she just is a bit early." "I know but how did you not feel your water break yet?" asked Aventurine. "This just happened, I don't know if we have to be patient or-" Then Purple Sapphire felt her water break. Aventurine heard it too, "Sapphire?" asked Aventurine. "Aventurine get my parents and yours. This is going to be a long night," said Purple Sapphire. Aventurine nodded, she quickly grabbed the phone. "This is Peri-" "MOM GET MOM AND GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW IT'S A CODE PURPLE!" said Aventurine. Peridot quickly ended the call, "LAPIS! We gotta go!" said Peridot. Aventurine then called Garnet, "I'm coming!" said Garnet. "(oh right she has f*cking future vision!)" Aventurine ended the call and ran over to Purple Sapphire. "Ok Saph, just breath," said Aventurine. "I know what to do Aventurine- AGH!" Purple Sapphire grabbed Aventurines hand. "Saph your hand is burning me." said Aventurine, "Sorry," said Purple Sapphire calming herself. Lapis and Peridot made it first to the house, "We came as soon as we heard." said Peridot. Lapis held Purple Sapphire's other hand. "Your hand is burning!" said Lapis, "It's an element get used to it!" said Aventurine. Peridot opened her computer to check the status, Garnet them came in. "What did I miss?" asked Garnet. "Nothing much except burning hands." said Aventurine, "Mom…" said Purple Sapphire. Garnet looked at her, "Relax Sapphire." said Garnet. Then Purple Sapphire felt an urge to do something that would change her life forever. "AAAAHH!" screamed Purple Sapphire. She felt a sudden release, everything blacked out.

Purple Sapphire woke up, she felt a horrible pain in her but she could manage to speak. "Hey there Saph," said Aventurine. "Where is she?" asked Purple Sapphire, "You were out for two days. We were getting worried." said Aventurine. "Well I would never leave this adorable face," said Purple Sapphire kissing Aventurine. "Waaah! Waaah! Wah!" Aventurine got up, "We must have woken her up. Are you ready to see her?" said Aventurine. She nodded nervously, Aventurine went to the baby cradle and picked up her little one. "Hello cutie pie 3," said Aventurine. The baby opened her eyes and yawned, "She is…" "A Lapis, is that ok?" asked Aventurine. "Yes, of course. I'm just… She looks normal." said Purple Sapphire. "Isn't that a good thing?" asked Aventurine. "No, I mean yes but. I'm surprised," said Purple Sapphire, "Well, so am I. I thought she would be a hybrid." said Aventurine. Aventurine gave the baby to Purple Sapphire, the baby looked at Purple Sapphire. "Hi there little one, I'm your mommy," said Purple Sapphire. The baby grabbed Purple Sapphire's finger, "What's her name?" asked Purple Sapphire. "I call her Lazuli, but that is her middle name. The other mom should name her the first name. Purple Sapphire looked at the baby, "Hmm, Luna." The baby looked up, "Woah, looks like you knew from the start." said Aventurine. "I have my ways," said Purple Sapphire. Aventurine laid down with Purple Sapphire, "..." "You did a good job," said Aventurine kissing Purple Sapphire.

Author: Awww, this is so adorable! OK, I'm getting off topic, so yes. Purple Sapphire had her baby with Aventurine. But where is White Pearl? Well, next chapter is going to be the saddest. So get your tissues and blanket because this is going to be a long ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight,

Aventurine pulled out her computer, "I'm surprised I'm not corrupted yet." thought Aventurine. It has been ten years now, no site of Moonstone and Jade. But today Aventurine found out something in her files, she opened it. "*reads it* Jade and Moonstone are safe, we just need to give her the shards," said Aventurine reading the file. She closed it, Purple Sapphire was behind her, "Sapphire, you know what I have to do." said Aventurine. "You can't, you could…" "I know, me and Rose will leave at dawn. Tell Luna we will be gone for a bit, we have no clue what she has in store for us," said AVenturine. "I can't let you do this…" said Purple Sapphire with tears in her eyes. "I know, but you have to let go. You have to take care of Luna," said Aventurine. Purple Sapphire nodded, they hugged each other. "Come back in one piece," said Purple Sapphire. "I promise I will come back," said Aventurine. Aventurine packed up and let go of Purple Sapphire's hand, "Mommy?" said Luna. Aventurine looked at Luna, "Hey, I'm going to be gone for a bit. Will you take care of mommy for me?" asked Aventurine. "Yes! Be safe," said Luna hugging Aventurine, Aventurine started to cry, she let go and went outside. She went to Rose's house, "I guess you heard what I saw." said Rose closing her computer. "Yes, what are we waiting for?" said Aventurine. Rose nodded, "I'm coming," said Jasper, Aventurine turned to Jasper. "If it is that someone that needs to risk there life I'll do it," said Jasper. Aventurine nodded, she looked over to see her parents. "I'll come," said Lapis, "Me too," said Peridot. Garnet nodded, "Ok guys, for Jade and Moonstone." said Aventurine.

Jade woke up in a dark room. Moonstone ran over to her and hugged her, "You're ok!" said Moonstone. Then the lights turned on, "How cute," said White Pearl. Jade was now twenty two years old, Jade got up. "My voice…" said Jade, "It's been ten years, you look older," said Moonstone. Jade looked in the mirror, "What?... I've been gone for ten years?!" said Jade. White Pearl laughed, "You are very dimwitted." said White Pearl, "But then… You were knocked out." said White Pearl. Jade clenched her fist, her gem lit up. She pulled out her weapon, "A spear? It's going to take more than that to take me-" Jade grabbed Moonstone's hand. "Fuse with me," said Jade. "What?!" said Moonstone. "Fuse with me, trust me," said Jade. "...Ok," said Moonstone, they held hands and slowly danced. Then in a blink of an eye the two were now one. "It's time to kick your ass," said Amber. She pulled out her spear and sword and made a Trident. White Pearl pulled out her sword, "This should be fun." said White Pearl. Amber and White Pearl ran towards each other. The fight was for about two hours, until they all got tired out. "Enough," said Amber. They unfused, White Pearl was tired as well. "You can't beat me," said White Pearl. "Agree to disagree," said Moonstone, White Pearl gave a little smile. Then she slowly went for her sword then quickly hit Moonstone, "No!" Jade ran in front of Moonstone. Jade gasped, "NO!" said Moonstone. White Pearl stabbed Jade in the gem, "I was made to hurt." said White Pearl. Jade fell to the ground, Moonstone picked her up. "Jade?... Jade!? You monster!" yelled Moonstone with tears in her eyes, Jade poofed. Moonstone picked up the three pieces of her gem. "This is what you did to my Diamond. Now, I'm going to do it to your friends," said White Pearl. "But you weren't hers, you were Pinks!" said Moonstone, White Pearl felt a crack in her. "Stop talking," said White Pearl. "It's true, you failed her and White decided to keep you, but torture you," said Moonstone. "Stop!" said White Pearl feeling herself breaking, Aventurine then made it with the others. Aventurine stabbed White Pearl in the chest. The pearl was dead, Aventurine picked up the gem. She looked to Moonstone, "Where is Jade?" asked Aventurine. "..." she opened her hand to show Aventurine the gem pieces. "No…" said Aventurine. Lapis and Peridot ran over, "She is…" Moonstone nodded, Lapis hugged Peridot and started crying. Aventurine never shedding a tear in her life, Rose came down and got the three pieces.

"Maybe…" thought Rose, she kissed the pieces of the gems. Nothing happened for a minute. Then out of nowhere the gem flew in the air and reformed.

Author: You really thought I was going to let Jade die?

Jade fell to the ground, "M- My head- Oof!" Aventurine hugged Jade tightly Lapis and Peridot joined in. "Moonstone!" said Jasper, Moonstone turned around, "Jasper!" said Moonstone. They raced to each other and held each other. "I thought I lost you." said Jasper, "Seriously? You know I am a strong gem." said Moonstone kissing her.

Author: And let's end this! Next chapter will be the finale and the new releasement of when and what story is coming next. Don't forget your Q and A's and stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine,

"Are you excited to see your Aunt for the first time?" asked Purple Sapphire. "Kinda nervous," said Luna. "Aw doesn't be she will love you," said Aventurine. Jade walked in, "Hey there little dude." said Jade. "You're even taller than mom," said Luna,

Author: Wow roasted by your own kid.

"Ya it's a perk, I can get to call her a pebble now," said Jade. "You didn't come here to insult me," said Aventurine with her face red, Luna laughed. "Oh right I didn't, * get to Luna's height* do you know how to fly yet?" asked Jade. "Fly?!" said Aventurine, Jade *but with more excitement*, and Purple Sapphire. "Yeah, f-l-y. Fly." said Jade, "Oh no no no no no no no no we are not doing that yet." said Aventurine. "You taught me when I was six." said Jade, "Please?" said Purple Sapphire. "... Fine." said Purple Sapphire, "What why?!" said Aventurine. "I lost a battle of will," said Purple Sapphire.

Author: HA Garnet reference

Jade picked her up, "If you want us, we will be in the sky." said Jade. "I'm going to kill you," mumbled Aventurine. Jade sprouted out her wings and flew up in the air. "Woah!" said Luna.  
"Your parents never took you out on a flight huh?" said Jade. "No.," said Luna, "Well, this first one will be worth remembering," said Jade flying higher into the air. Aventurine looked up, "I'm gonna kill her." said Aventurine. Jade made it up into the clouds, "Alright, So. You pretty much can't look down while flying. It scares ya I know, hmm. Maybe we can prank your mom." said Jade. "Oh I love pranks!" said Luna. "Good, I'm starting to like you already," said Jade. Luna looked down, "You know, I kinda like it up here. It's not that scary." said Luna. "That's good that you aren't afraid. Your mom was really afraid of heights… Ever thought of sky falling?" thought Jade. Luna looked at Jade with an evil smile, "I think I know what your thinking." said Luna.

Aventurine sat down on the chair, she then got up to yelling from outside. She ran outside to see Luna and Jade falling from the sky. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jade then flew and picked up Luna right before she hit the ground. Aventurine almost fainted, Jade walked to Aventurine. "I believe this is yours," said Jade holding up Luna at Aventurine's face. Aventurine smiled, "You want to play this game, sis? Let's play, * pick up Luna* Oh Luna that's not how you Skyfall. Believe me, when Jade was younger she went _ **HEAD FIRST**_ " said Aventurine. "Well, you know what? When your mom was younger she dyed her hair black and had an _**EMO STAGE**_." "Well, Luna, when Jade was five she had an _**imaginary girlfriend**_." "You talked in your sleep about Purple Sapphire and how much you want to f-" "Enough we get it!" said Luna. "And if mom was here she would have already kicked you to the high moon and back," said Luna. "Oh we are just joking right you little twerp?" said Aventurine smiling and smacking Jade on the back. "Yeah we're just joking Luna," said Jade kicking Aventurine in the shine. "... Twenty bucks or I'm telling the boss," said Luna. "Deal," said Jade.

Author: What's up my dudes! This is the end. Yes, the end. Now here are the new story releasement! *drumroll*

Pearlmethyst Gemling Fanfic! And Rise Of the Dark Quartz! The second one was a request and the first one is something I always wanted to write. Thank you for reading this and don't forget to read my other stories!


End file.
